


선물

by twistedsnake



Category: Rudderless (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsnake/pseuds/twistedsnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>러덜리스 전력(@Rudderless_60) 여덟번째 주제: 선물</p>
            </blockquote>





	선물

샘은 평소와 다른 집의 분위기에 괴리감을 느꼈다. 분명히 평소와 다름없는 하루였다. 아침에 쿠엔틴이 해준 밥을 먹고, 모닝키스를 하고 출근해서, 점심시간에 밖에서 만나서 점심을 같이 하고. 퇴근할때쯤에 간다는 문자에 하트와 함께 사랑한다는 답장을 받고. 항상 반복되지만 지루하지는 않은, 일상적인 하루였다. 그리고 나서 집에 가서 쿠엔틴을 볼 생각에 잔뜩 들떠있었는데. 평소같으면 자신이 문을 여는 소리에 맞춰서 달려나왔을 쿠엔틴이 보이지 않았다. 현관까지 달려나와서 꽉 끌어안고 부비적거리다가 자신이 기침하는 소리에 얼굴을 발갛게 붉히며 키스해줄 쿠엔틴이, 보이지 않았다. 집 안은 밝은걸 좋아하던 쿠엔틴의 취향과는 반대로 완벽하게 어두워져 있었다. 흔히들 “불금”이라고 부르는 금요일이어서 다들 밖으로 나간건지, 근처 집들의 불도 모두 꺼져있었다. 그야말로 칠흙같은 어둠속에서 빛나는 것은 신발을 벗으며 실수로 전원버튼이 눌러진 자신의 핸드폰 뿐이었다.

“…쿠엔틴?”

샘은 당황해서 쿠엔틴의 이름을 부르며 그를 찾았다. 그러나 평소라면 자신의 목소리에 반응해 금방 달려올 쿠엔틴은 여전히 보이지 않았다. 밖에 나갔다가 사고라도 당한건 아닌지 걱정되어 옷을 갈아입고 찾으러가려고 방에 들어갔다. 예상과는 달리 환한 방의 불빛에 샘은 잠시 눈을 찌푸렸다. 밝은 빛이 눈을 강타해 시야가 흐려졌다. 몇번이고 눈을 깜박거리니 점차 방 안의 모습이 눈에 들어왔다. 창문, 옷장, 화장실로 통하는 문, 서랍장, 침대, 그리고, 침대 위에 누워있는 쿠엔틴.

“…쿠엔틴.”

물론 그냥 누워있는건 아니었다. 가장 먼저 샘의 눈에 띈것은 목에 걸려있는 빨간 목줄이었다. 초커도 아닌, 강아지나 할법한 목줄. 표면에는 Owned by: Sam 이라고 크게 금색으로 적혀있었다. 샘은 헛기침을 하며 눈을 돌렸다. 또한 쿠엔틴은 품이 넓은 샘의 와이셔츠를 입고있었다. 샘한테도 큰 편이라 입고있는 브리프를 아찔하게 가리고 있었다. 특히나 와이셔츠는 하얀색이었지만 망사로 되어있는 브리프는 검은색이라 더욱 더 강조되었다. 그리고 그 브리프 안에 들어있는, 잔뜩 두드러진 성기까지.

“다녀오셨어요?”

쿠엔틴은 입술을 혀로 쓸며 웃었다. 매일 밤, 샘이 퇴근하면 따뜻한 포옹과 함께 들려주는 말이었다. 그때는 그저 귀엽다고만 생각했는데. 이런 상황에서 이런 목소리로 얘기하니 샘은 벌써부터 허릿대가 동하는것 같았다. 샘은 멍하니 쿠엔틴의 입술만을 바라보고 있었다. 그런 모습에 쿠엔틴은 피식 웃었다. 웃음소리에 샘은 쿠엔틴과 눈을 맞췄다.

“왜 그렇게 쳐다보고만 있어요?”  
“…그냥, 왜 이러고 있는지 궁금해서.”  
“와, 그게 다에요?”

쿠엔틴은 짐짓 상처받았다는 표정을 지었다. 어때요, 좀 위험하진 않구요? 장난스레 물어보는 쿠엔틴의 모습에 샘은 헛웃음만 터트렸다.

“섹스도 못하던게.”  
“아저씨도 못했거든요?”  
“좋아서 울땐 언제고.”  
“아파서 운거란 생각은 안해봤어요?”  
“아팠어?”  
“아뇨. 완전 끝내줬죠.”

쿠엔틴은 키득이며 손을 내밀었다. 손에 채워져있는 은색 수갑이 반짝거렸다. 수갑 끝쪽에 걸려있는 붉은색 물체가 샘의 시선에 잡혔다. 조심스레 손을 뻗어서 그 물체를 만져봤다. 부드러웠다. 그제서야 천이라는 자각이 들었다. 붉은 리본이었다. 한쪽 끝을 잡아서 살짝 당겨보자 쿠엔틴은 발로 샘을 툭툭 건드렸다. 샘이 고개를 들어 쳐다보자 쿠엔틴은 웃으며 고개를 저었다.

“풀지 마요.”  
“왜?”  
“선물이니까.”  
“그래?”

샘은 잠깐 고민하다가 이내 거침없이 리본을 풀렀다. 쿠엔틴은 그 모습에 살짝 놀랐다가 이내 칭얼거렸다. 샘은 웃으면서 쿠엔틴의 입에 입술을 맞추고 진정시키려고 했다. 그러나 쿠엔틴은 삐지기라도 했는지 투덜거렸다. 발로 샘의 허벅지를 쿡쿡 찌르기까지 했다. 샘은 짐짓 엄한표정을 짓더니 쿠엔틴의 입을 자신의 큰 손으로 덮었다. 놀란 쿠엔틴이 버둥거리려 했지만 수갑만 짤그락거릴 뿐이었다. 눈을 데굴데굴 굴리면서 손을 떼달라는 의사를 밝혔다. 샘은 씩 웃었다.

“선물은, 주인이 마음대로 하는거 아니야?”

쿠엔틴은 그 말을 예상하지 못한건지 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 샘을 올려다봤다. 샘은 입을 막은채로 이마에 입을 맞췄다. 그러고서는 키를 찾아 수갑을 풀러줬다. 그제서야 손발에 자유를 찾은 쿠엔틴이 샘의 손목을 잡곤 손을 입에서 떼어냈다. 그리고서는 샘의 볼을 잡아 자신 앞으로 끌어내렸다. 샘은 웃으면서 쿠엔틴의 입술에 자신의 입술을 갖다댔다. 거칠게 입 안으로 침법해서 혀를 얽었다. 사랑을 확인하는 절차가 아닌, 소유권을 확인하는 행위였다. 쿠엔틴은 바르작거리며 열심히 응했다. 따라 소유권을 주장하며 싸우는 행위가 아니라, 샘의 권력을 인정하는듯한 움직임이었다. 일종의 폭력에 순응하는 모습이었다. 폭력행위가 길어지면서 쿠엔틴은 숨이 벅차오르는것을 느꼈다. 샘은 그의 헐떡거리는 모습을 무시하고 계속해서 입 안을 침범하고 여린 살을 유린했다. 그리고 마침내 입을 뗐을때, 타액끼리 얽히며 얇은 실을 만들었다가 끊어지는게 보였다. 쿠엔틴의 입가에 흐른 침을 손으로 닦아주었다. 헐떡거리는 쿠엔틴을 가만히 보더니 낮은 목소리로 귓가에 으르릉거렸다.

“가만히 있어, 선물.”  
“…”  
“나는 남에게 받은건 거칠게 써서 말이야.”

샘은 쿠엔틴의 와이셔츠 끝자락을 잡고 만지작거리더니 단추를 풀어나갔다. 두개쯤 풀었을까, 샘은 쿠엔틴과 눈을 맞추고 장난스럽게 웃으며 와이셔츠를 뜯어냈다. 단추가 이리저리 튀며 벽과 부딪히는 소리가 났다. 쿠엔틴이 샘의 돌발행동에 당황하고 있을때 샘은 차가운 손으로 쿠엔틴의 허리를 쓸었다. 쿠엔틴은 놀라 퍼뜩 튀어올랐다. 샘은 손을 브리프의 옆자락에 끼고 다리를 손으로 느릿하게 훑으며 쿠엔틴의 브리프를 내렸다. 쿠엔틴은 간지러운 감촉에 바르르 떨었다. 샘은 피식 웃으며 쿠엔틴의 다리를 손으로 꽉 잡았다. 그리고서는 엄지손가락으로 허벅지의 연한 살을 살살 쓸었다. 그 자극에 쿠엔틴은 신음을 흘리며 무엇인가를 기대하는듯한 눈빛으로 허리를 들썩였다. 샘은 고개를 젓더니 골반을 손으로 꾹 눌러잡았다.

“선물이면 선물답게 굴어.”

샘은 서랍장 위에 올려져있던 수갑을 들어 쿠엔틴의 한쪽 발목에 채웠다. 쿠엔틴이 의아한 표정을 짓자 반대쪽을 침대 아래쪽 기둥에 채웠다. 쿠엔틴이 당황하고 있을때를 틈타 샘은 서랍장에서 다른 수갑을 꺼내 반대쪽에 채웠다. 억지로 다리를 벌린 모습이 되자 수치심에 얼굴을 붉혔다. 

"밧줄은 쓸려서 피날수도 있어. 선물이 더러워지면 안되잖아?"

쿠엔틴이 뭐라고 항의하기도 전에 샘은 쿠엔틴의 위로 올라탔다. 쿠엔틴과 눈을 맞추며 근처에 있던 젤을 꺼내들었다.

"내일 주말인거 알지?"

못일어날줄 알아. 아니, 목소리도 안나올줄 알아.


End file.
